1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector and a safe operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the light source of the projector is high-powered, human eyes may be hurt by projection beams from the projector when the projection beams directly shining into the human eyes.
Conventional projectors do not protect human eyes from being hurt by the strong projection beams from the projector. Therefore a method for protecting users is required.